


A new beginning

by Universe_13



Series: Hollow knight stories [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Dirtmouth (Hollow Knight), F/M, Gen, Hugs, Other, Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Shenanigans, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight), some characters apear in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe_13/pseuds/Universe_13
Summary: This takes place after the dream no more ending. Where no one dies... mostly no one dies!Stories from Ghost, Hornet and Hollow starting a new life together in the little town of Dirthmouth.
Relationships: Hornet & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & White Lady (Hollow knight), Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Pale King & White Lady (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: Hollow knight stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774435
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Gost couldn't feel anything, the cold sensation from the void was still there, they opened their eyes, darkness was all over the place, they knew that they were going to return home...

"Sibling..." said a voice. No, there were many voices, thinking the same word, the same thing.

"what?" Ghost answered confused.

"Sibling...still there..."

Ghost didn't know about any sibling that the void itself would know, the vessels at the abyss? no it wasn't possible they were already home, The Hollow Knight? maybe but they were here with Ghost, unless...

"Are you talking about Hornet?" asked Ghost looking around if she was with them, luckily she wasn't, but it made Ghost terrified at the idea of their sister being pulled by the void.

White eyes opened everywhere looking at them, Ghost didn't feel intimidated by them, after all they were family, all of them looked confused, they didn't know her name, Ghost wanted to return home, but it didn't felt like the right thing to do, they didn't want to leave their sister all alone, not again.

. . .

Hornet woke up at the black egg temple, she felt exhausted, the fight to defeat the Radiance was tough or al least she thought it was, considering she got knocked up after her sibling used the dream nail at the Hollow Knight, she felt cold and void was leaking from the walls, she couldn't know if that was either good or bad. Hornet tried to stand up, but she was too weak, she hated being vulnerable, being weak, being there on the floor not knowing what will happen.

She grabbed her needle to help herself to get up, she saw her siblings, both of them unconscious, Ghost had a scar in between their horns and the Hollow knight was missing an arm, they had big wounds on their body and a scar on their right eye. Hornet looked at them and tried to wake them up, Ghost responded with a growl, she was surprised that the little vessel could do a sound, Ghost opened their eyes and easily got up, they saw Hornet trying to wake their sibling.

"Looks like they won't be awake soon" said Hornet a little worried.

Ghost nodded in agreement. They knew their sibling had suffered too much, with the Radiance manipulating them while fighting, they had to stop themselves to not hurt them.

"Well, I'll need your help to move them, I think is better if we take them to the hot spring"

Said Hornet while lifting her sibling with their arm on her shoulder. Ghost watch her and tried helping her by pushing their sibling, it didn't do much, both of them were weak, Ghost knew they needed help.

Ghost walked away to the entrance, they were heading to Dirtmouth, maybe someone there could help them, but Hornet hissed making them to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ghost looked at her confused, and tilted their head as an answer.

"So you are going to let your sibling die?"

Ghost shook their head, what was she thinking? They would never do that, they were searching for someone to help them.

"I know you can't talk, but answer me, where are you going?"

Ghost pointed to the roof stretching their arm as far as they could. Hornet looked up, then to Ghost, she didn't understand at the signs they were making, she let out a sigh and sat on the floor.

"Fine little Ghost, go ahead and do whatever you were going to do, while I take care of Hollow's wounds, is that ok?"

Ghost nodded and headed back to the entrance, the egg was still black but there were no signs of the infection, so that was a good thing, finally Myla could get cured and stop mining endlessly, finally they could wander around without getting attacked by husks or infected beasts; they could have a home and live with their siblings.

Ghost stopped walking, they saw a bug climbing the well, but not any other bug, it was Myla! Ghost run towards her, she was safe, their friend was no longer infected, Myla turned her head just to see Ghost jump at her, she screamed by the attack of her friend.

"Wahh!! w-what are you d-doing?!"

Myla tripped after some steps falling backwards, both of them were now on the floor, Ghost sat on her belly and watch her, they were silent looking at each other, then Myla broke the silence

"Umm... c-can I get up, p-please?" Ghost watched her for a second and nodded, Myla got up and sighed with a little relief "Alright! W-what do you need?"

Ghost pointed the well's chain up to the town, Myla followed her friend's sign

"O-oh, are you going to the t-town too?" said Myla with enthusiasm "I'll give you s-some company, I-if that's ok"

Ghost nodded and both climbed up the well, Myla had to help them a little bit, since they were too tired to climb, once they were out the well both started walking towards the bench beside Elderbug.

Elderbug saw the two bugs heading to him, it was his little friend! he was nervous about what happen to them, not that he was doubting their friend's strength, but everyone has a limit, don't they? Ghost sat on the bench, they almost fell to the ground in the process, Myla help them and sat on the bench too

"Is everything alright?" asked Elderbug worried, looking at their friend, Ghost nodded slowly, Myla shook her head, Elderbug looked confused, was it a yes or a no?

Ghost's head was hurting, why? they didn't know, Elderbug and Myla were talking to each other but they couldn't follow the conversation, they stood up and grabbed Elderbug's cloak, he let out a sound of surprise, Myla looked at them in silent. Ghost pointed to the well, while pulling Elderbug's cloak

"I think they want us to follow them" said Myla leaving the bench

"Is that so little friend?"

...

Hornet was sitting there, looking at her sibling, when was the las time she saw them? she doesn't remember, she used her silk to make some bandages and hopefully make enough. She grabbed their mask and put it on her lap, she saw their long scar, and pat their head while muttering to herself

"I wonder where is Ghost... they probably went to seek someone for help" 

She started wrapping Hollow's eye making sure she didn't hut them, Hollow opened their eyes and stared at her, it didn't make her to stop, Hollow let out a sight and before they could do something, Hornet spoke

"Better not move unless you want to keep those holes on your body" 

Hollow move slightly to get a little more comfortable and kept staring a their sister, apparently she was helping them, but couldn't make sure, their eyesight was blurry and they felt weak.

"The one in your eye is done, Hollow, can you sit up?"

Hollow looked at her tired. Of course they couldn't, why did she thought they could? Hornet put Hollow's head on the floor, then she got up and sat next to their body, she saw the injuries and started wrapping them carefully, Hollow's body tensed, Hornet whispered something about being scared and trust

"Don't worry Hollow, I won't hurt you, I promise..."

Said Hornet petting their head, Hollow wanted to nod but they felt the weakness in their body again, so they slept...

Hornet could hear some steps out of the temple, she had her nail next to her, ready to strike anyone who would come inside. She also heard some voices coming too, maybe it was an innocent bug, she tried to relax and focused on the conversation outside but couldn't made any words

...

"Friend are you sure you're alright?" Said Elderbug watching Ghost tumble every time they tried to walk without help, and they kept nodding even if they knew they were on the ground

"You don't have to lie to us, we're friends!"

"Miss Myla is right friend, you need our help"

Ghost ignore them, they didn't need help, the one that needs it is their sibling. Once they got to the temple, Ghost entered and leaned on the door, Hornet saw them in the distance, they walked a few steps and fell onto the ground, She screamed trying to get up

"Ghost!!" 

She studently felt dizzy and fell too, she looked at Ghost, they weren't moving, Hornet couldn't breath easily, she knew something bad was happening, she grabbed her nail and tried on getting up again, she tripped and fell, one more time and another, she was loosing conscious then she saw an old bug entering the temple, he saw Ghost on the floor, another bug entered and made eye contact for a second, Hornet blinked several times trying to see clearly, but she couldn't

Damn it! Hornet thought. She tried to get up, one last time, she said to herself, her legs were trembling, she made some steps further, then she collapsed.

She fainted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, is my first time making a fanfic, and since english is not my first language you can tell me if I have some mistakes to correct them.  
> I'll be adding pictures if I have time to it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet is awake and Ghost likes to bother their sister

Hornet opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed, next to her was Ghost, they were asleep, they also seem tired.

Hornet sat on the bed, what happened?, she thought rubbing her eyes, she took a look around, aparently they were in a house, but... from who? the room was small, it was illuminated by three lumafly lanterns, one in the ceiling, another one next to the door's room and another one next to the bed.

Hornet looked around if her needle was in the room with her, which it wasn't, instead there was a little table at the other end of the room. On the table there was a plate with some food and two cups, she was going to stand up and take the food, but she realized that Hollow wasn't with them on the room, she looked back and saw Ghost, still sleeping, Hornet wanted to wake them up and start searching the whole house.

"No... they should rest..." Hornet whispered, she never saw their sibling sleep, only sitting on benches, besides they weren't captured by someone and they weren't underground either, it felt like is was a safe place. Hornet heard some voices outside, then a tall bug opened the door and entered the room, she was carrying some blankets.

"Oh! you're awake, I was going to check if you were still asleep"

"Where am I?"

"Straight to the point, huh? I'm Iselda and you're in one of the many abandoned houses here in Dirthmouth"

Hornet was surprised, how did they get to Dirthmouth? how did they manage to carry Hollow and bring it to Dirthmouth? Who are these bugs helping them? and why did they help them in the first place? Iselda giggled and put the blankets on the bed

"I bet you have many questions right now, but you need to recover, I left some food on the table, better eat to have some of your energy back"

"Why did you help us?"

Iselda looked at her and smiled, she grabbed one of the blankets and covered Ghost with it "Well it wasn't only me who helped, you see, your little friend here asked help from Elderbug, but when they arrived at the temple, they collapsed and so did you"

"I passed out?"

"Yeah, we still don't know why, do you remember what happened?"

Hornet sighed, then nodded, she was feeling better still tired but better, she didn't want to tell that bug what happened, after all she wasn't the one who fought the Radiance, but it was something important that was needed to tell

"Yes, yes I do remember, but I don't want to tell anyone... not yet, I'll wait for my siblings to recover"

"Oh! They're your siblings? good to know they aren't alone"

"Yeah I guess... where's the other one?"

"They are on the other room, they're still asleep, you can go and check on them if you want"

...

The house they where in, was suggested by Elderbug, since he lived in that town all his life and knew every house that was empty, which there were the majority of them. They were sitting on a couch and Myla was humming a song

"I'm g-glad we found a b-big house!" said Myla looking at Elderbug

"Well, is not that big... It only has two bedrooms, but I think is enough for them"

Iselda walked out the hall and smiled to them, Myla and Elderbug smiled back

"One of them woke up"

Elderbug sighed with relief "That's good to hear" Myla nodded exited  
"C-can we go and see t-them?"

"I think is better if we leave them alone, and check on them tomorrow"

"Well, I'll stay here just in case they need anything" said Elderbug looking at Myla, which she seemed to agree on that.

Iselda and Myla leaved the house, it was a little cold outside since the wind never seemed to stop at Dirthmouth, but with the stasis gone the weather started to change a little making the nights colder than the days; Myla said goodbye to Iselda and walked to Bretta's house, she was living with her temporarily, but it was nice not living alone, she opened the door and saw Bretta sleeping on her bed, looks like it was already late, Myla sighed and closed the door behind her.

The next day, Ghost opened their eyes and screeched their arms and legs, they felt sleepy and wanted to sleep more, they sat on the bed and yawned quietly. Ghost saw Hornet sleeping by their side, it was their first time seeing her that calm and relaxed, Ghost tapped Hornet on the cheek waking her up, why? they didn't know they just wanted to do it.

"Let me sleep Ghost, I don't wake you up on purpose" Said Hornet nuzzling the pillow, she sounded sleepy, then Ghost stood up on the bed and jumped, they landed on Hornet making her scream, luckily for her they didn't weight too much, since their body is made of void. But still, that action surprised her

"What is wrong with you?!?!"

Ghost shrugged and yawned again

"You're sleepy too, and instead of sleeping you decide to bother me?"

Ghost shrugged again while rubbing their eyes, Hornet huffed and sat on the bed looking at the door

"Wanna go and see Hollow?" 

Maybe that'll distract them from doing their nonsense; Ghost looked at her and nodded quickly, Hornet giggled and stood up, Ghost jumped out of the bed and followed her, she opened the door and walked down the hall with Ghost behind her. The other room was next to the one they were sleeping, while opening the door she leaned on the door's frame blocking the entrance and looked down at Ghost 

"Ghost, try no to bother our sibling, you know they're injured" said Hornet as a warning, Ghost nodded, then both entered the room, it was much bigger than the one they slept in.

Hollow was sleeping on a bigger bed and was covered with blankets and pillows, Ghost wanted to jump into the cozy pile of pillows, but they knew Hollow was under that pile, so they just sat on the edge of the bed. Hornet saw that the nightstand had a plate with food and it was cold, it probably was from last night

"It seems that Hollow hasn't eaten yet..."

Ghost picked up a blanket and looked inside, they saw Hollow's body wrapped with bandages, Hornet moved a blanket uncovering Hollow's face making their eyes flinch from the light, Ghost crawled inside while Hornet wasn't looking and reached their chest. Hollow opened their eyes looking at Hornet, she was changing the bandage from their eye.

"Good morning Hollow, did you sleep well?"

Hollow nodded slowly, then they felt a little tap on their chest and looked under the blankets, their sibling was there, they laid down next to them and fell asleep pretty fast, Hornet looked at Ghost and sighed

"Well, it is early in the morning, more sleep wouldn't bother..."

...

Elderbug woke up pretty early, as usual, and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast, he wasn't good at cooking but he wasn't bad either, he made enough for him and for the other bugs he helped last night, he only knew their little friend but if their friend asked him to help the other bugs, he surely wasn't going to deny it.

Some time later, after finishing breakfast, he went to check on his fried, when he opened the door from the first room he saw that it was empty

"Maybe they are on the other room..." said Elderbug closing the door, he walked towards the other room and knocked the door... there was no response...

"Hello? little friend... are you in here?"

He opened the door and walked in, the food from last night was still there, so maybe the big one hasn't woken up yet. Elderbug walked towards the bed to see how was their eye healing and maybe change their bandages, it took him by surprise that the bandages were already changed and well... He wasn't expecting the three bugs sleeping together, their little friend was in between the others, which he found them cute.

Elderbug covered them a little bit more with the blankets and took the food from last night, I'm glad they're ok, he muttered walking out of the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this one is a little bit shorter than the last one, but I manage to finish it earlier than I thought it was... Hope you like it!!  
> And again if you see any errors you can tell me and I'll change it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm not dead!  
> I'm really sorry for not continuing this, finally finished chapter 3 in spanish and english!
> 
> this one has 100 words more that the last two chapters. Enjoy!

“Why do I always end up in trouble?” said Quirrel with a sigh. Apparently, he wanted to keep exploring, but how can you explore without a nail to defend yourself? maybe flee away from danger was better than nothing.

Quirrel went down to the kingdom’s edge, after meditating what to do with his life and leave his nail at the blue lake, on the way there he met a… curios bug, he call himself Tiso, judging by the appearance he was an ant, he didn’t pay much attention to him, he was more curious about the place that where both in.

The white ash that fell, Quirrel asked himself where did it came from, he didn’t remember much about his past, since after the incident with Monomon’s mask he did not fully recover his memory, fragments of his past life appeared from time to time.

“Nyeh, these warriors are not worth it…” Tiso said with irritation, breaking the silence between them, reminding Quirrel that he was not alone.

“How would you know that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re falling, that means they are a waste of time, they’re being thrown from the coliseum for a reason”

“But… how can you know they’re really dead?” asked Quirrel worried, this kingdom had very low population, how is it that a bug could waste their life in a coliseum? He didn’t quite remember his life, but he remembered hearing the rumors of a coliseum where insects fought for glory, pathetic. Tiso hissed at such a comment.

“A nuisance doesn’t need to be alive, they’re just wastes of time. A real warrior doesn’t fall unconscious in battle and doesn’t give up!” Tiso said proudly, Quirrel saw the bodies of the warriors fall to the Kingdom’s Edge bottom.

“Following that logic, I should not be here…”

Tiso saw Quirrel surprised, there was a silence in which only the wind could be heard, they both walked until they found the coliseum where they both separated taking their own paths.

**…**

Ghost woke up… comfortable enough if you could tell, they were between their two siblings. It was the first time they saw Hornet sleep; they always saw her alert and it was very strange to see her rest, or if she did, they were not there to see her. Although it was also the first time that they had slept so comfortably, sleeping in a bed was completely different from sleeping on a bench.

Ghost patted Hornet on the face to wake her up, they had promised not to wake up Hollow, as they knew they needed rest, but his sister never mentioned waking her up or disturbing her, they kept patting her on the face until Hornet opened one eye, looked at them for an instant, and turned to the opposite side, muttering to herself.

Well, that was not expected, Ghost came out of the blankets and pillows that surrounded them and got out of bed, at first, they felt a bit dizzy from getting up suddenly causing him to trip, he leaned on the edge of the bed. They stayed still until the little lights they were looking at around them disappeared.

Certainly not a good feeling, Ghost shook their head lightly patting his cheeks with both hands. They looked at the door to the room, wondering if they were alone in the house or if there was someone else. They left the room to investigate, as there was nothing else to do.

They tried to close the door as quietly as possible, and ran to where the hallway began. They ran into Elderbug who was carrying a plate of food

“Oh! You woke up, I was just about to bring breakfast”

Ghost tilted their head to the side, Breakfast? What was that? they'll know later, they nodded in response and Elderbug walked to the room where their siblings were, Ghost decided not to follow him, they wanted to know what house they were in, the hallway led to a large room, it had armchairs with a table in the center, it was connected to what appeared to be a kitchen, or so Ghost thought, they had never seen a kitchen, unless the one hidden in the Pleasure House counted as one.

They walked to where the nearest window was, which was next to the door, there was a small stool and they stood on it to see. Through the window they could see that the house was not far from the center of town, as Ghost could see from where the bench was where they usually find Elderbug. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see who it was.

"Well, I'm going to leave now, I can see that you are very well right now, if you need something you know where to find me"

It was Elderbug talking to Hornet next to him, she nodded at the comment

“Thank you very much for your help, I hope it wasn’t a big trouble”

“No, not at all, your little friend showed us that you needed help and I couldn’t deny it, this is a small town and is good to hear that now there would be more people here.”

Hornet nodded in affirmation, while Elderbug turned towards the door to leave, Ghost jumped off the stool and approached him, Elderbug patted them on the head, leaving the house closing the door behind him. Ghost walked towards their sister, they were about to stretch their arms, but they stopped, they looked at their hands, closed them and slowly opened them, they felt something, but they didn't know what it was. Hornet was watching them carefully; she knew they couldn't speak they weren't supposed to or if they could she had never heard them.

"Is everything ok Ghost?"

Their sister asked as she watched frustration fill them, why? they didn't understand what they wanted, it was like that time they discovered that they had to remove the seals of the dreamers, or like that time they found Quirrel sitting on the shore of the Blue lake, they discovered that when they didn’t understand something they were almost always frustrated. Ghost shook their head slowly with downcast eyes. Hornet sighed.

“Well… are you hungry? Elderbug made us breakfast, I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted."

Ghost tilted their head confused, they still didn't know what breakfast was, but because of their sister’s question it seemed to be food, Hornet made a sign and they followed her. They walked down the hallway that led to the bedrooms and into the one where Hollow was, Ghost ran to the bed with the pile of pillows and jumped down on top of them.

“Ghost! What did I told you about doing that stuff?”

Hornet yelled walking towards them, carrying them out of bed, Ghost tensed their body at their sister’s action, the only time she carried them was after getting the king's brand, were they in trouble? they didn't know, so they didn't move.

Apparently that reaction made Hornet carry them higher, causing them both to have eye contact, she could not understand why her sibling reacted like that, she watched how their hands opened and closed, as they did a while ago, she shook her head and held them in her arms, Ghost blinked confused, Hornet sat on the bed, placing her sibling next to her, who instead of staying in place, crawled up to sit on her lap, they wanted to ask her some questions, well many questions.

Hornet did not seem very happy with her sibling disobeying, although on second thought it was not as if she had ordered them to sit there, she saw that they were looking at their hands, they saw how they opened and closed them, she had never seen someone do that. A few memories filled her mind, from when she was still very young, she did not remember it very well, the passage of time had almost completely erased the good memories, those with her mother in Deepnest, and a few fragments of when she spend her time at the palace, moments with her father.

_She remembered how before her mother was taken away, the queen had locked herself in her gardens or that was what she had heard as a child, most likely now that was true. She remembered how she had seen her father sitting on the bed in his room, she was supposed to be asleep, it was late at night, but she had a nightmare causing her to look for her father to comfort her, and there she had seen him sitting He had his eyes on the floor, she had not understood why, but he looked sad, she did not know whether or not to enter the room, the only times she had seen her father like this, he was being comforted by the quee- oh ..._

“Ghost, are you sure you’re felling ok?”

She said after a long pause. Her sibling shook their head, their hands were clenched into fists, she already remembered, she had seen that action before, she had seen it with his father, that night where she saw him cry for the first time, he had no one to comfort him, his second pair of arms, his hands were busy doing that action, she remembered that she did it, but only when she asked for something that was out of her reach or when she wanted to be carried.

Without thinking, she already had Ghost in her arms, she was hugging them and she had her head resting on top of theirs, after all it doesn't hurt to have company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey Quirrel and Tiso apeared!  
> I'm kinda happy on how I wrote the King(? I mean he is easier to write than the white lady...
> 
> If I made a mistake on the writing, grammar, anything, you can tell me to fix it!
> 
> Chapter 4:  
> Haven't work on it, since I finally started school, but expect cute things next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost discovers hugs, panic atacks when you cause an accident and food.  
> Hollow finally eats for the first time after many years.  
> Hornet recieves a punch from Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess what? this chapter is almost 2k words so enjoy it!

Ghost stayed still, Hornet had surrounded them with her arms, they felt confused, why was their sister doing that? They didn’t understand. Hornet didn't react, but a chill ran through her body at the contact with the cold temperature of their sibling.

Ghost began to shake, or that’s what Hornet sensed, she raised her head and tried to look them in the eye. They hugged one of her arms tightly as they rubbed their face against it, Hornet didn’t know what to do, she never had the ability to comfort someone, less if she had spent most of her life growing up alone. She moved closer to her brother causing them to rest their face against her chest. Ghost looked up with slight black spots on their face, indicating that they had tried to wipe their tears away, but from what Hornet saw, new tears seemed to come out of their eyes.

Hornet let out a sigh, patted her brother on the back, Ghost still didn't understand, why did she do that or why their eyes were wet with the same liquid from the void, were they bleeding? No, they weren't feeling any pain, or did they? They clung to their sister's cloak, burying their face in it. They closed their eyes and began to sob silently.

“Is everything alright Ghost?”

Hornet asked in a whisper, Ghost shook their head clinging even more to her red cloak staining it black, thanks to their tears. Hornet didn't want to move, didn't want to complain either, but she had to admit that wet clothes weren't a good feeling, she tried to ignore it and kept patting her sibling on the back. She made herself comfortable on the bed where Hollow was, with Ghost nestled in her lap, when she tried to place her sibling on the bed next to Hollow, they jerked sharply clinging to their sister with all their might possible. Taking their sister off guard

“Ghost, calm down! I’m not leaving you alone, Hollow is here with us! Hey! Liste-”

At that moment Ghost had accidentally hit their sister in the face completely silencing her, for a moment they had believed that time stopped only for a moment, Hornet had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes were closed and small tears rolled down her cheeks, most likely it was a reaction to pain. They were now lying on their back on the bed, they had fallen on top of one of the cushions that Hollow slept with, Ghost stayed still, they had made a mistake, a big mistake, but ... it hadn’t been intentional and that was good, right?

Meanwhile, Hornet suffered from the pangs caused by the blow she received from her sibling, she did not want to make any noise, she removed her hand slightly from her mouth, she felt the taste of blood on her tongue, something that alarmed her quite a bit, quickly she placed her hand over her mouth and with her free hand pointed to Ghost, who was looking at her closely, not sure that they were paying attention, she snapped her fingers several times, which made her sibling startled slightly, Ghost tilted their head and pointed to themself, if they were confused before now even more.

Satisfied that she had her sibling's attention, she pointed to a piece of cloth on the nightstand next to a bowl with cold water, **_probably for Hollow's wounds_** , Ghost thought. Unsure if they understood what their sister meant, they pointed to the piece of cloth, without taking their eyes off their sister. Hornet nodded quickly, Ghost grabbed the cloth and with their free hand pointed to the bow, thier sister nodded again even more agitated than before, which made Ghost soak the cloth quickly in the water, when they took it out they squeezed it and immediately offered it to Hornet, who snatched it from them and placed it in her mouth.

Ghost began to hyperventilate, had it been so serious that now their sister couldn’t speak anymore? They had taken away from their sister the precious ability to speak, **_Oh no... no, no, no, no, no, no_** , They didn’t know what to do, part of their vision became blurry, forcing them to blink several times, they had felt something liquid on their face again; They raised their hand and touched their face, it was that black liquid belonging to the void, the did not want this. First, they ruined their sister's life and now they were dying, and all being their fault.

Hollow seemed to perceive their sibling's thoughts, because that seemed to wake them up to a strange situation, they watched their sister with a piece of cloth on her mouth and their sibling was crying. Hollow sighed and took with their arm out of the comfort from the blankets, something they always hated, but they had their exceptions, they touched Ghost's shoulder making them jump and pulled them up to where they were, accommodating them under the safety of the blankets.

**_“…What happened?”_ **

**_“…”_ **

Hollow looked directly into their sibling's eyes, who only started shaking as more tears spilled out of their eyes, quietly sniffling.

**“Hornet…mute…my fault…”**

It was the only thing Ghost could transmit to Hollow through the void connection they had. Hollow patted their sibling on the head, then settled them like when they had fallen asleep the night before, or was it early morning? It did not matter, they tried to comfort them the same way that they had seen their mother comfort their father, they shook their head slightly, it was not the time to think about that, most likely their father was on his way after achieving their purpose and they could finally hear how proud of they were for it.

Hollow leaned out of the comforts from the blankets, seeing how Hornet was rubbing a wound, apparently in the mouth, they were not sure if they wanted to make a noise or not, but they preferred to do the same they did with Ghost and touched their sister on the shoulder, which looked up and looked at Hollow in the eyes. Her sibling pointed at the piece of cloth she was holding still glued to her mouth, Hornet lightly removed it and coughed

“Ahh… don’t worry I just, bit my tongue that’s all...”

She clarified in a low voice, Hollow blinked with their one eye and looked under the covers, Ghost was there, apparently clinging to a pillow almost their size, they were still shaking, less than when they started crying, but they were still shaking.

“Ghost is under the blankets with you, right?”

Hollow nodded and lifted the blanket, uncovering their sibling slightly, Hornet got up, peering where her sibling was, they were lying on a pillow, crying.

“Ghost, everything is alright, it was just an accident”

Her sibling looked up, without moving they kept eye contact with their sister, they were like that for a few moments until she broke the silence

“I never thought that… a hug would affect you that much” she made a pause, shifting her gaze away, now on the nightstand, on which was the plate that Elderbug had carried when Ghost ran into him in the hall.

“Don’t you want to eat something, Ghost?”

Ghost had forgotten how tightly they had hugged the cushion, when they released it they felt some satisfaction in their arms, releasing the tension they had on them. They sat up on the bed placing the cushion they had been hugging over their legs and looked at Hollow

“You can try it if you want”

Hornet exclaimed, sitting up on the bed with the plate of food in her hands. She did not know if they ate or occupied eating, although she had no proof that it was something they needed, she could see how her sibling Hollow was carefully watching her plate. She grabbed the fork, something that surprised her quite a bit when she saw that Elderbug offered her the plate with it, it had been a long time since she used cutlery to eat, and being a spider, she normally ate raw meat, although it was never too much, because it tasted better, although she was not good at cooking, that being the main reason why she mostly ate raw meat.

With the fork she grabbed some of the food that Elderbug cooked, although she did not know if he or someone else, like Iselda, had cooked it, she offered the food to Ghost, who still looked somewhat altered, Hollow followed the fork with food with their eyes, as Ghost gave no response, although they seemed to doubt whether it was a good idea. Hollow focused his eyes on Hornet, then on the food, they repeated that several times making their sister laugh, reminding her that she did that herself when she was little when she saw how they baked desserts in the palace.

“Do you want to try it Hollow?”

Hollow nodded, grateful that their sister understood what they wanted, well what they meant

“Well, here you go”

Said their sister, offering them the fork with food, Hollow brought their face close and ate it in one bite, leaving the fork clean, Hornet said nothing, because she almost believed that her sibling would eat the fork as well.

“Did you like it?”

Hollow nodded, letting out a small purr, it seemed that Ghost’s curiosity grew, although they didn’t know if it was right to eat it, it was for their sister no them. Hornet took more food and offered it to Ghost. They saw Hollow enjoy the food, they could tell they were chewing slowly, savoring the taste of it. Ghost took the fork and watched their sister.

“Do you know how to eat?”

Ghost shook their head and tilted it slightly confused

“Well, you open your mouth and put the food inside it”

Ghost followed the instructions and blinked, **_what did I had to do with the fork?_** they thought looking at their sister, Hornet giggled

“Now take the fork out of your mouth and chew the food”

Her sibling took the fork out of their mouth giving it back to their sister, they began to chew, immediately felt the taste of the food emerge, they closed their eyes enjoying the moment, chewing slowly just like their sibling. Hornet offered more food to Hollow, who gladly accepted it, she decided she was not going to eat, she had no appetite after all, and she knew they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think I wrote too much about the accident with Hornet, but I enjoyed writting it.
> 
> Yeah, Hollow and Ghost can talk, but only to those that have the void conection, otherwise can't listen.
> 
> The puch Ghost gave to Hornet, was based on a small experience with my younger sister, the only diference is that Ghost did care and got worried. The dificult part to write for me, was when the vessels started experiencing with food, but I kinda liked the result.
> 
> Chapter 5:  
> Grimmchild will appear! I haven't write it yet, but I have the idea of what will happen.


End file.
